


Little place

by leon1995



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Angel takes Cherri to celebrate her birthday, and soon finds himself reflecting on what her relationship means. (An apology for the poor summary)
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Little place

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel is not mine I'm just a simple fan   
> Well first of all I hope I didn't leave the characters so unrecognizable, and secondly this strange couple I at least like, so I wanted to bring you a little fanfic of her.  
> An apology for the grammatical mistakes, and as always the critics are always welcome and without more to say it will be until the next story.

It was late at night, very late if you want to be exact you can't, because there were only a few minutes left until dawn, but that didn't stop Angel from taking his friend Cherri to celebrate her 20th birthday properly.  
They went from bar to bar, and stayed there until they were both thrown out, ate, drank and danced, just like that, as if it was the end of hell...  
-Angel," said Cherri as she took her seat on the park bench, "I am so glad, dear.  
-Soon it will be dawn," said Angel as he watched the dark and gloomy dawn approach, "And what of it," said Cherri, pointing out how little he cared, "We slept here," said Cherri, "I point out the bench they were sitting on, it's not as if they haven't slept on the street before, but certainly today Angel Dust was not in the mood for that.  
-The hotel is not that far away, you know,' said Angel, looking away, 'Do you think I am welcome,' asked Cherri as she leaned on Angel's chest and settled down in this, 'It is a hotel after all, and as long as we don't make any trouble, I think the girls won't mind having a territory leader in the hotel.  
They entered cautiously without making much noise, Charlie and Vaggie would be asleep and would not wake up until after 7 o'clock, the reception was closed, and the bar too so they could pass without being seen by Alastor or Husk, but Angel knew that Niffty would not take long to wake up, he always got up very early so he could calmly clean the reception and the waiting room, so they moved quickly to the room where Angel had been staying.  
…  
When they finally arrived they laughed softly, 'We look like a couple of children hiding from our parents, after we were forbidden to go anywhere, but we went anyway,' said Cherri, taking off her boots, 'Oh come on,' said Angel, putting his arms around her, 'I just don't want to disturb the girls, they've got too much to worry about.  
They stayed in that position for a moment, before one of Angel's hands slipped under Cherri's shirt and gently caressed her left breast, Cherri instead smiled gently at the gesture, - Last time it was smaller, - mentioned Angel giving a little chuckle, Cherri parted from him, and also began to laugh, before taking off her shirt.  
-Angel smiled even though it was not the first time he had touched them, it was always a unique experience. Angel knew that Cherri was not the demon of the sexually active type, and as far as Angel knew he had had few partners... always fighting to protect his territory.  
As they kissed and stripped, Angel wondered (as he always did when he did this sort of thing with her) how long she had been alone, how many years she had been fighting in hell, she wondered how many guys she had been with, and on very rare occasions, she allowed herself to wonder the current state of her relationship with her.  
With their clothes off, they both looked at each other for a simple moment, Angel admiring that amazingly flawless white skin, and counting the freckles making sure they were all in place, admiring those pastel pink nipples that stood out in that white skin, and Cherri always marveled at Angel's beauty, her body covered in that soft white fur, so comforting and welcoming to the touch.  
Already completely naked they were reunited in another more intimate embrace.  
Before finally falling into the room's wide bed, finding themselves in another passionate kiss, Angel was gay, something clear to both of them, but with Cherri everything was different, it was something he had rarely experienced in his life, both human and demonic.  
And Cherri had found peace, an escape from the violence she had found as a way of life, as Angel was gentle and loving with her, a soft touch, sweet kisses and protective hugs.  
That was what Angel offered her, and Cherri gladly accepted that affection was more than enough for both of them to get lost in a sway of rubbing and caressing, between kisses and hugs.  
When their act was over, both fell on the bed, covered with sweat, exhausted and completely satisfied by it, in their dream Angel wrapped his four arms around Cherri and attracted her to him.  
Cherri smiled in her sleep, delighting in the wonderful smell of coconut that she knew well from the shampoo that Angel used, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his waist as well.  
They both knew they couldn't be a couple, that she wouldn't become his wife, and he would become her husband and that was fine... but they could be partners, friends, companions, lovers, they could be that... and that was fine for both of them.  
They had built a little place here in hell a little piece of heaven that they did every time they were together, but in which they could not be for long, either because of their vices or ambitions and sadly that was also fine.


End file.
